A common problem with poorly tended vegetable patches, flower beds, seed beds, plant transport beds and the like is the growth of weeds and unwanted grasses. These problem growths develop roots which extend to a depth of 2 to 6 inches or more. Lack of cultivation for instance or too early an application of a solid covering of mulch may lead to an overrun of said growths which tend to deprive the crop plant of growth space, food, moisture, sunlight and aeration.
Removal of the well rooted overrun presents a problem in that the conventional implement such as hoe, rake or cultivator is inappropriate for the purpose because of the presence of crop plants, the root depth of the weed or grass and possible intertwining of the latter root with that of the crop plant roots.
Pulling by hand and pulling with known puller implements present problems because of difficulty in grasping at the root section, because pulling at an upper section leads to root separation and because as designed the known implements crush, cut or tear, do not provide for the transmission of uniform pulling forces and thus lead to root separation.